SuperM
| website = KR: JP: | sns = KR: JP: }}SuperM is a seven-member supergroup formed in partnership with SM Entertainment, Capitol Music Group, and Caroline. Described as the "Avengers of K-pop", they made their American debut on October 4, 2019 with their self-titled mini album.Music Business Worldwide: Capitol Music Group and Caroline partner with SM Entertainment to launch new K-pop supergroup SuperMBillboard: 'We Are the Future': New K-Pop 'Supergroup' SuperM Announces Debut EP The collaboration group between SHINee, EXO, NCT, and WayV members will be focusing on overseas promotions, without plans for promoting in South Korea. The "Super" in the group's name implies the synergy between the members while the letter "M" stands for both "matrix" and "master". History '2019–present: Unveiling and debut' On August 8, the group was formally announced by Capitol Music Group's Chairman and CEO Steve Barnett and SM's founder Lee Soo Man at the Capitol Congress 2019 in Los Angeles, California. On August 28, a promotion schedule was released for their debut mini-album SuperM, along with a teaser photo of all of the members.Soompi: Update: Baekhyun Stuns In Behind-The-Scenes Video For SM’s New Boy Group SuperM An introduction video for the group was then shared on September 1 of the group logo along with a separate group photo of the members. From September 2 to September 24, an individual trailer and the concept photos of the respective person were released in this order: Baekhyun, Taeyong,Soompi: Update: Taeyong Captivates In New Concept Teasers For SuperM’s Debut Ten,Soompi: Update: Ten Delivers Striking Looks In New Teasers For SuperM’s Debut Lucas,Soompi: Update: Lucas Perfects His Smoldering Gaze In SuperM Debut Teasers Mark,Soompi: Update: SuperM Shares Eye-Catching Photos Of Mark Ahead Of Debut Kai,Update: Kai Is Spellbinding In Photos For SuperM’s Debut and Taemin.Update: Taemin Is Ready For SuperM’s Debut In Breathtaking Teaser Photos On September 9, a video was shared of an album unboxing for each of the member's individual version of the album.Soompi: Watch: SuperM Shares Hints For Their Debut While Unboxing Upcoming Album A group trailer was then released on September 25.Soompi: Update: SuperM Enchants With Visuals In New Group Photo For Debut Furthermore, photos of the 3 units were shared on September 26 consisting of of Baekhyun and Mark in one, Taemin and Ten in another, and Kai, Taeyong, and Lucas in the final unit. Two group photos were released on September 27 and September 28. A performance video was then released of Taemin, Kai, and Ten on September 29.Soompi: Watch: SuperM Unveils Dramatic Performance Video Starring Taemin, Kai, And Ten The music video teaser for the title track "Jopping" was released on September 30 along with still images from the music video that were released until October 2. An announcement for their North American tour was made on October 2 with a total of 10 different stops ranging from November 2019 to February 2020, along with the phrase "and more to come".Soompi: SuperM Announces North American Concert Tour SuperM then officially debuted on October 4 with their self-titled mini album and the music video for "Jopping".Soompi: Watch: SuperM Makes Highly-Anticipated Debut With “Jopping” MV Their promotions started in the US with their first-ever performance held at Capitol Records in Hollywood on October 5, local time.Soompi: SuperM To Perform Together For 1st Time In Hollywood Pop up shops were set up in Los Angeles, CA and Seoul, South Korea from September 6 to September 13 and September 7 to September 13 respectively.Soompi: SuperM To Open Pop-Up Stores In Seoul And Hollywood The members of SuperM made their first television appearance on the The Ellen DeGeneres Show where they performed their songs "Jopping" and "I Can't Stand The Rain". In addition, the members gave a $50,000 check to the Ellen Fund, which supports the conservation efforts for endangered species.Soompi: Watch: SuperM Brings “Jopping” To “The Ellen DeGeneres Show” With Powerful Performance On October 13, local time, Billboard announced that SuperM's self-titled mini-album had placed No. 1 on the Billboard 200 for the week of October 19. It was revealed that the album sold 168,000 album-equivalent units in the United Stated. This made them the first KPop artist to place first on the Billboard charts with their debut mini album.Soompi: SuperM Tops Billboard 200 With Debut Album + Thanks Fans For Support Members Discography Mini albums * SuperM (2019) Promotional singles *"Let's Go Everywhere" (2019) Gallery 'Promotional' SuperM teaser photo.png|Teaser (1) SuperM teaser photo (2).png|Teaser (2) SuperM intro photo.png|Intro SuperM SuperM group concept photo 1.png|''SuperM'' (1) SuperM SuperM group concept photo 2.png|''SuperM'' (2) SuperM SuperM group concept photo 3.png|''SuperM'' (3) SuperM SuperM group concept photo 4.png|''SuperM'' (4) SuperM Baekhyun Mark SuperM concept photo 1.png|''SuperM'' (1) SuperM Baekhyun Mark SuperM concept photo 2.png|''SuperM'' (2) SuperM Taemin Ten SuperM concept photo 1.png|''SuperM'' (1) SuperM Taemin Ten SuperM concept photo 2.png|''SuperM'' (2) SuperM Taeyong Kai Lucas SuperM concept photo 1.png|''SuperM'' (1) SuperM Taeyong Kai Lucas SuperM concept photo 2.png|''SuperM'' (2) SuperM Let's Go Everywhere promo photo 2.png|"Let's Go Everywhere" (1) SuperM Let's Go Everywhere promo photo 3.png|"Let's Go Everywhere" (2) 'Miscellaneous' SuperM logo.png|Official logo References Official links ;Korean * Website * Facebook * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter * YouTube ;Japanese * Website * Twitter es:SuperM Category:Groups Category:Supergroups Category:Male groups Category:2019 debuts Category:SM Entertainment Category:SuperM